The present disclosure relates to wagering games and, more particularly, to gaming machines and/or gaming networks for providing wagering games.
Many wagering games involve require a player to make one or more choices after a first stage of the game which could determine the outcome of the game. Such a situation (or the time of such a situation) will sometimes be referred to herein as a “decision point.” The choices must be made, at least in part, upon information that is concealed from the player at the decision point.
For example, during the first stage of playing blackjack, a player is dealt one card face down and one card face up. In this example, the concealed information is the identity of the card that was dealt face down. At the decision point, before the player knows what card was dealt face down, the player must decide whether to or not to have the dealer “hit” him or her with one or more additional cards.
Similarly, during the first stage of a poker game, a player is dealt an initial hand of cards. At the decision point, the player must decide which cards from the initial hand to keep or “hold” before knowing what “draw cards” are available to replace cards that are not held. In this example, the concealed information is the identity of one or more draw cards.
Accordingly, many players would like to obtain at least some of the concealed information at the decision point. However, under normal gaming rules, the only way to obtain this information at the decision point is by some form of cheating.